liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
CROSS-SERVER: FACEOFF
Fight tooth and nail with your comrades! Let loose the dogs of war, Liberators! When calamity strikes on the battlefield, sometimes a soldier will have nothing he can count upon besides his own brother. It is the faith that while he needs it most, his brother will be right there beside him, that pushes him forward. There is no greater asset on the battlefield than the friend who watches your back. On the battlefield, a friend will risk his life to make sure that the squad can complete the mission – alive, if at all possible. Raise a glass to toast camaraderie on the battlefield with us, as we implement an exciting new event: Faceoff! Fight alongside your friends for glory and prestige against all other players on all servers! On a rotation of several different exciting Liberators Championship that Liberators has to offer, expect Faceoff to join in soon! Faceoff is divided into several different phases, starting with Registration. Assemble a team of 5 players of at least level 45. Delegate a Team Captain, create a team name, and form the fiercest Battalion you all can possibly muster! You’re going to need all the B.R. you can get for this competition! Following registration is the Point Collection stage, where teams will be randomly assigned to compete against each other. There will be individual missions and team missions as a part of the competition, so make sure everyone is carrying their weight! Victories will result in Glory, which can be exchanged for sweet items in the Glory shop. The top teams will have the great honor of advancing to the Finals, where full teams will face off in spectacular battles involving several dozen Commanders! If you get knocked out early, don’t worry – you can still wager bets on which team you think will win it all. There are rewards for everyone who participates, even if you aren’t a high enough level to compete with the top dogs! The final victors will receive the ultimate title: The Valiant Champions! Do you have what it takes to climb the ranks and obliterate the competition? Whether you’re looking for excellent free war games or addicting free strategy games, Liberators is the best choice to take you straight to the World War II online battlefield! Registration # Cross—Server Team Championship is divided into four stages: the Registration period, the Qualifiers, the Point Collection stage, and the Finals. # The registration period is 2 days and the application time is from 0:00 to 24:00 the next day. # To register, you must form a Battalion of 5 players, each at least level 50. # You can either create your own team or apply for a team made by someone else, as seen in the image on the left. ---- # Prepare your team and click the 'Ready' button to allow the team Captain to register the Battalion. # The Captain can delete the members of the Battalion and change the team name. Any member of the team can invite other players to join. # Once the registration is successful, the Captain and team members will not be able to leave the team or change the team name. Points # In the 3 day Point Collection Phase, each team member will have 10 daily attempts that can be used to challenge opponents. # Defeat opponents to acquire points and Glory. Losses will result in less substantial rewards. Points acquired will be contributed to the team's total point collection, while Glory can be used in the Glory Shop to buy items. # Players can personally partake in daily challenges and win daily rewards up to 5 times per day. # The total points acquired by your whole team can earn you even greater rewards! # At the end of the Point Collection Phase, the top 4 teams will qualify for the Finals. ---- # Players will have their challengers determined for them based on their ranking. # Team members will fight until they lose, when they'll be automatically replaced by another member. Members will also automatically be replaced after winning 3 consecutive battles. # The team that knocks out all of their opponents members first is the winner! Eliminations # The Knockout round lasts 4 days, each day respectively pairing off teams. Day 1 starts off with 16 teams, with the quarterfinals on day 2, semifinals on day 3, and the Finals on the last day. # Each round holds a best 3-out-of-5 competition with teams squaring off against each other. # Matches start at 19:00 every day, with each match occuring at a 10 minute interval. # Players in the Knockout round can gain support from other players! The more viewers each match gets, the greater the rewards! Rewards # Rewards from the Knockout round can be collected within 24 hours of the final match. Unclaimed rewards will be sent to you via mail. # Players who make the Knockout round will receive bonus Glory: Round 1 = 100 Glory. Quarterfinals = 200 Glory. Semifinals = 300 Glory. Finals = 400 Glory. # Rewards from successful betting will be sent via mail. Category:FACEOFF Category:Cross-Server Category:PvP battles